


Love Again Anyway

by orphan_account



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, F/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It wasn't till he kissed her that she realized how similar they were.Diana reflects on her first love and her second attempt at it.





	Love Again Anyway

It wasn't till he kissed her that she realized how similar they were. It wasn't until he locked his lips with hers that the memories came flooding back. How Steve had kissed her, their night together, the last three words he had said to her, the red sky that marked his end. It all came rushing in.

It no longer pained her the same way it once did, but it was a wound that would never truly heal. The first time she fell in love was met in quick succession of the first time she experienced complete heartbreak. Not even her aunt's death, not even leaving her mother and everything she had ever known, not even saving a town only to see it destroyed, had the same effect that her captain Trevor's death had on her. None of them shattered her heart the same way as his death did.

Steve was, and always will be, her first love, but she knew that he wouldn't want for her to mourn for him- he died an honorable death. He died a hero.

She wouldn't have been able to have the same, normal life with him anyway. She couldn't grow old with him, she would outlive him in every life. She couldn't have that domestic life. She can't even have that same life with Bruce either. He was only mortal, and she would outlive him, just like she did with Steve, and Charlie, and Sameer, and the Chief. She would outlive everyone.

Was this her punishment? To never love without death looming overhead? Why- What did she do to deserve that kind of torment? To find love only to have it torn away. She saved the world, she saved so many people, she defeated Ares. No, she didn't save the world. She couldn't save Steve, or those innocent people in the town, she didn't save her aunt. Was she to repent for that- for not saving them?

This has haunted her for years. It tormented her, and screamed in the silence that would inevitably fall. She couldn't continue being the hero when she remembered all who she had failed to save. So she stopped being the hero. She put away her armor and her weapons and hid, and she didn't come back until Bruce found her. Until Bruce gave her a reason to fight again. Until Bruce saved her from herself. 

That is why she came back in the end. Why she came and fought. She gave almost gave up last time and Steve had died, she couldn't let the same happen to Bruce. She couldn't risk losing him a second time.

She had seen it in him when they had first met. She could see Steve inside of him. His eyes were the same- they had that same sparkle to them that captivated her. They had that same cool brand of charisma that made them both irresistible. And they were both above average representations of the male sex.

She pulled him closer when he started to let go. She pulled him closer and held on tighter. She refused to let go of her new reason for being a hero. She refused to lose another chance at love. 

She was Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, and the world didn't deserve her. But she chose to save them anyway. She chose to come back and fight for them again anyway. She chose to love again anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudo, comment, bookmark- any form of feedback gives me life!


End file.
